waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Father's Day Off
Father's Day Out is an animated short starring Goofy and Goofy Jr. Synopsis Goofy is left to do the housecleaning while Mrs. Goof goes out. She really should have known better! Plot One day, Goofy and his son Max (called George in this short) are staying at home, while Mrs. Goofy is going somewhere. Goofy promises he'll clean his house while she's away. Mrs. Goofy then leaves, running over the fence and plowing a tree in the process. Goofy starts doing some chores very quickly, while getting his son ready for school, until the latter tells him he's not going to school because it is Saturday. Later, Goofy catches his son drawing on the wallpapers, and cleans it. However, as the stick figure Max has drawn won't clear off, Goofy moves the radio set against the tagged wall. He turns it on, and listens to a depressing radio series. Things start to get downhill after that. Max breaks the window while playing baseball with a friend, the family dog, Rover, soils the flooring with mud, and Goofy catches some birds hanging on his laundry. Just right when Goofy scares the birds off, Rover, leashed on the laundry stand, chases a cat, causing the stand to spin out of control, scattering the clothing all over the backyard. After putting all the dirty clothes in the washing machine, Goofy decides to vacuum, but he can't find it. He goes into a packed storage room, and Max finds the vacuum's outlet and plugs it. However, Max gets sucked into the vacuum. Goofy frees his son then sends him to the bathroom to wash himself. While vacuuming, Goofy catches Rover having peed on the floor and kicks him out. He then resumes listening to his series on the radio, until he discovers that the house is starting to get fiooded, something that was caused by Max while bathing. The cleaning man rings the doorbell to bring back Mrs. Goofy's dress. Goofy opens the door, but this evacuates all the water. The dress gets splashed and shrinks, so Goofy quickly goes upstairs to iron it, in order to give it is normal size. Shortly after, he answers the phone, then starts taking care of a neighbour's baby. When he opens the door to a pen salesman, Goofy realizes he left the smoothing iron plugged, causing to overheat and dig a hole through his wife's dress. When he tries to finds a water hose, the telephone rings again, and Goofy answers. In a hurry, he goes back upstairs, leaving the phone against the radio, during a scene where a character of the series gets shot. The phone operator, upon hearing, believes someone got murdered and immediately calls the police. Mrs. Goofy finally gets home when Goofy is trying to clear off the fire in his laundry room. He quickly sits down on his couch. Mrs. Goofy asks his husband how everything went. Goofy says things went smoothly, but at this moment, dozens of firemen and cops storm in the house. The sheriff asks where the body is, but Goofy doesn't know what he's talking about. The overheated iron then goes through the ceiling and knocks Goofy out. The cartoon ends as few journalists start taking pictures of a stunned Goofy. Home video releases DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Complete Goofy Gallery 54005.jpg 54006.jpg 54007.jpg 54008.jpg 54009.jpg 54010.jpg 54011.jpg 54012.jpg 54013.jpg 54014.jpg Tumblr m3psb5X0n71r3jmn6o1 1280.png Goofy out cold.jpg Tumblr_ntxoqc40cX1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg External Links Father's Day Off at SuperCartoons.net Father's Day Off at B99.TV Category:Goofy shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1953 shorts